


Not Afraid Anymore (Touch Me)

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottoming from the Top, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Rimming, Step-parents, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared likes to play with Daddy Jensen when Mom isn't home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting this since forever!

"I'm ready, Jack."

Jared whispers this to his stepfather, thr man known as Jensen Ackles, but is only called "Jack" by him. He lays naked on his huge bed in his equally huge room. He can't help it that his family is rich as fuck, just like he can't help it that he's sexually attracted to the man standing in nothing but his box briefs. Jared bites his lip as Jack removes his underwear slowly, watching as his hard cock flops out to slap against his bare belly.

He can't exactly pinpoint the time they started doing this, but it was definitely after his sixteenth birthday. Jared is by no means a timid, scared little virgin. Hell, he's even fucked the principal of his high school...and his wife at the same time. But it's different with Jack. It's not just sex with him (but the sex is still a huge factor), but more. They have a legitimate connection.

A connection that Jared's mother (Jack's wife) is well aware of. She doesn't care just as long as he pumps her full of money.

Jack crawls up the bed until he spots himself between the boy's legs. He drapes himself over Jared, kissing and biting his neck. This is his favorite part. Foreplay. It makes him harder knowing that his mother knows yet could care less. Some marriage, huh? Jack would be so much better off without her. If only one day they can get married and move away.

"Tell Daddy what you want, Baby." Jack says, stroking Jared's cock. "Say it out loud."

Jared takes Jack's hand and guides it lower until three fingers touch his opening. "Touch me here, Daddy. Make me feel good."

"Like this?"

"Mmmm, yes!"

"You want Daddy to finger you?"

"Daddy, please..."

"Alright."

Jack sticks his fingers in Jared's mouth briefly, commanding him to suck them. The teen does as he's told, and once Jack takes them out of one hole, he shoves them into another. Jared shudders, clinging to the most handsome man he's ever met in all of his 16 years of life. Jack reaches inside of him, stretching him and tapping at spots that make Jared squirm. Jack was never into men until Jared taught him how to fuck him one day.

"Jay, you're still so tight. Damn, I can't wait to get my cock in there."

"Let me take care of you, Daddy." Jared tries speaking, but Jack's giving him so much pleasure that it's kinda hard. "I wanna swallow your cock."

"Damn. You're so fucking hot."

Jack lays on his back, beckoning Jared to get get on top of him. Backwards. The teen once again the orders of his stepdaddy, and climbs on him until the man's erection is centimeters away from his lips. He feels Jack grips his ass, and spread open his buttocks until his hole is exposed. When Jack begins licking inside of his rim, Jared quickly envelops his dick into his mouth.

They both moan happily, feeling some kind of pleasure from this. Jared is a self proclaimed professional cocksucker, so he's very used to doing this. Jack's not so bad himself; eating him out like he's starving. It's only been two days. No big deal. Jared opens his throat up more, taking the eternity of Jack's member. He isn't trying to get him to cum, not just yet anyways. They haven't gotten to the main course yet. Maybe after a little dessert? Mmm...

"It's time, Baby." Jack grunts. "Time to make you feel good."

Jared takes out Jack's cock with a loud, wet pop. "Yes, Daddy."

He quickly turns around, and straddles Jack's lap. He reaches behind him, taking the older man's sex into his hand. It's wet, slick with salvia, just like his ass. He guides it to his hole, and sinks down on it in one go. Jack swears, and Jared braces himself by putting his hands on his chest. Even though he's been prepared properly, Jack's cock is huge. That thing could do some damage if he wanted it to.

But he doesn't wanna hurt Jared. Never Jared.

Jack grabs ahold of Jared's ass for support, and once he becomes accustomed to the feel of him again, he bucks his hips up once, fucking into him. Jared squeals, moaning so pretty for him. Jack grins, driving his dick up inside the teen again, three times, four times. Each time Jared whines, Jack delivers, giving the boy the best fuck of his life.

"Daddy, more!"

"You want Daddy to fuck you more?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck! Fine by me."

Jared holds onto Jack tight as he picks him up, and fucks him against the wall. The teen grips Jack, holding tight to him. The only man in his life that could make him want him so badly. He thrusts into him vigorously, telling the boy how much he means to him, how much he loves him over his own mother. Jared encourages him to go faster and harder and soon, Jack shoots his seed deep up inside Jared.

It's not over yet.

Once that's done, he puts Jared down and turns him around until he's facing the wall. He fuck's him some more, reaching around to pleasure the teen. Jared claws at the wall, caught between pleasure and even more pleasure. It's not long until he too has an orgasm; it blasts on the wall and on Jack's hand. He turns back around to face his older lover before licking teasingly at the man's fingers. Jack pulls him into a rough smooch, peppering his jaw and neck with kisses.

"Do you really love me?" Jared asks with a smirk.

Jack nods. "Yeah. I do love you. I love you so much."

"Will you leave her for me?"

He nods again. "Yeah, one day."

Even if he knows it's a lie--

Even if he knows it'll never happen---

Even if he knows he and Jack will never be together for real, he smiles.

"Okay."


	2. Bad At Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared thinks his Stepfather is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a sequel, but a prequel story of their first time. Enjoy!

"I didn't ask for you to come get me."

"Yeah, you're right. Your mother did. What the fuck is wrong with you, Jared? You could've been hurt!"

It's not his fault...except that it kinda is his fault, along with Chad and Milo. They convinced him to go out with them on his sixteenth birthday to this seedy bar downtown. It was going well all things considered. No parents, good drinks, hot guys and girls. It was like a dream come true really.

But everyone must wake up from their dreams sometime. A huge man was rubbing up against Jared, coaxing him to dance lewdly with him. He was built like a football player; solid. When Jared tried to scurry away, the man followed him out, groping him. Jared feared the worst, but Jack came out of nowhere to save him. He beat the guy to holy Hell, but Jared prevented him from going further.

Now here they are, arguing in Jack's study inside of their mansion.

"Yeah, well I'm okay now! Jesus Fucking Christ, what do you want from me!?" Jared yells.

Jack snorts. "An apology would suffice. I don't know 'Thanks, Jensen, for saving my fucking stupid little ass' maybe? You got anything like that for me, you brat?"

"Fuck you."

Jack's jaw twitches, and he raises his fists in the air. He shouts. "I'm trying so hard to be patient with you, to understand you! To fucking bond with you! Why do you make this shit so difficult!? Why can't you just fucking sit still!? I'm trying--I'm...trying."

Jared stays still this time. Jack's angry, the angriest he's ever seen him. He doesn't like when people are upset with him. He needs a release, that's all. Something to help him relax. Jared slowly approaches his stepfather. He was right. Jared's been acting out, desperately seeking the attention of one man, but he's been going about it completely the wrong way.

"It's okay." He whispers, pushing Jack on the small sofa. "It's okay."

Jack tries to resist when Jared starts unbuckling his belt. "What are you doing? Stop that..."

"It's okay." He repeats, rubbing at Jack's half hard cock through his pants.

"Jared...don't do that."

"It's okay..."

"Please..."

"Please what?" The boy asks, stroking Jack. "Suck it? Lick it?"

He can tell the man's having a moral dilemma in his mind, but Jared is doing this for the both of them. For himself because he wants Jack. For Jack because he needs him, even if he doesn't know it yet. When he feels Jack's unsure hands land in his hair, he knows that he's got him exactly where he wants him. Jared proceeds to suck him off in silence for 5 minutes until Jack cums inside of his mouth.

Like a good boy, Jared swallows it all without wasting a drop. He looks up at Jack, and when their eyes meet, he sees a small hint of regret, but also excitement. Jared strips off the remainder of his clothing, and sits in Jack's lap, putting his arms around his neck.

"I don't know how..." He starts, running his hands up and down Jared's naked body.

"I'll teach you. It's okay...Daddy."


	3. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen faces how much he truly loves Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one day, this fic blew up, and became a story of its own. Wow, thank you all so much!

"You ignorant, spoiled child! I will not allow you take this away from me!"

"He doesn't want you anymore, mother. Jack wants me. He cares about me. He loves me. He fucks me so good. We're gonna get married."

"Oh, my poor son. I knew you where dumb...but know delusional too? Wake up, Jared! Jensen doesn't love you, and he's never going to marry you! Do you honestly think he'd walk around with a younger man on his arm? He has a reputation to uphold. You'll only drag him down."

"You fucking cow!"

Jensen finally has had enough. It's been like this ever since Jared's 19th birthday which was a few days ago. He's convinced that any moment now, Jensen will leave his wife behind and fall into Jared's arms and ride into the sunset. It's a beautiful image...but it's all fantasy. Jensen exits his study, and bounds up the stairs two at a time until he reaches Jared's room.

He throws open the door harshly; the sound of it hitting the wall startles both mother and son. Jensen's nostrils are flaring. He's fucking pissed off, and he has every goddamn right to be. They're talking about him as if he's not even here. It's unacceptable. Sharon gives him that fake, bullshit sweet smile of hers when she does something questionable.

"Oh, Honey, thank God you're here. We we're just--"

"Save it." Jensen growls. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Yelling at your son like that? I've tolerated your bullshit for years, and I'm fucking done! Okay? All you care about--all you ever cared about--was my money. I'm leaving you."

Jared grins, running over to Jensen. "I knew you'd do it, just like you promised me. I knew you loved me--"

"And you too!" The man yells again, pulling away. "Jared, I love you, but I can't do this with you. That's your mother, and you have no right to talk to her like that. You have this fucking fantasy about us, some stupid happily ever after in your head. Stop it! It's over. I'm done with the both of you!"

The boy doesn't take the news well. He starts to cry, holding onto Jensen's arm as his mother sits defeated on the bed. "Don't you say that to me. Not you, Jack! Please, don't leave me! I'll do anything you want. I love you!"

"I can't do this anymore..."

Jensen, with a shit ton of difficulty, manages to free himself from Jared. It's for the best. Their relationship is too fucking toxic to deal with. Jensen hops into his car, watching as Jared breaks down at the front door, sinking onto the ground, crying. It's heartbreaking seeing this, from the kid that he genuinely had feelings for. Jensen sucks it up like the terrible man he is, and drives away from the house.

****

**Months Later...**

Jensen is woken up out of his peaceful sleep by the ringing of his cellphone. Who the Hell could it be at 2 o'clock in the morning? He sighs, reaching over to take the device off if the charger. When he looks at the caller ID, he frowns. It's Sharon, his soon to be ex-wife. The papers are still being worked out. What could she want right now? Sex? Yeah, that ship has undoubtedly sailed. Nevertheless, he answers.

"What do you want, Sherri? It's way past midnight."

_"I don't care what time it is, I'm just looking for Jared! Have you seen him? Is he there?"_

Jensen ends up waking up fully. Her voice...she sounds frantic. Something's wrong. He sits up. He's on high alert now. "No, I haven't. What's wrong? Is he okay?"

_"Ever since you left, he's been coming home looking like Hell. Clothes torn, hair a mess, smelling like men and booze. But he hasn't come home in two days. I tried calling him, but he's not answering! I didn't know who else to call."_

Even as she speaks, Jensen races out if the bed, flinging on any discarded articles of clothing he can find. "It's gonna be alright, okay? I'm gonna find him. I'll bring him home."

****

He knew where Jared was going to be even before he stared the drive down there. He's at that disgusting dive bar. Jensen slams his car door closed as he exits, rushing into the joint. It smells like cigarettes and liquor. Big surprise there. He makes his way inside, asking any and all patrons if they've seen anyone matching Jared's description. One man points him towards the back area.

Jensen's throat closes. He's no idiot, and he knows what people do back there. He makes his way through the crowd until he reaches the hall towards the back. When he gets there, he sees Jared sitting on some tattooed thug's lap, looking miserable. He's got a fucking black eye. Jensen clears his throat, gaining the bastard's attention.

"Jack..." Jared mumbles, attempting to get up. He's pulled back down into the man's lap.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks, smoking a cigarette.

"No, who the fuck are  _you_?" Jensen counters. "You give my boy that black eye?"

"Your boy? He ain't yours, mate. This here is my little bitch. Ain't that right, baby?"

Jared shudders when the man caresses his cheek with his fingers, moving away the stray strands of hair from his face. Jensen has reached his breaking point. He pulls out his personal pistol from behind his jeans, and points it at the son of a bitch in front of him. The thug jumps up, as well as Jared. Jensen commands Jared to come with him as the man tries to keep Jensen calm.

Once Jared is safe within his reach, Jensen puts his gun away, and they hurriedly leave the bar. Jensen doesn't take Jared back to his mother, no sir. He takes him back to his house. The entire car ride was filled with silence. Jensen almost spoke, but he could not find the words to say. So now, here they are again, right back at the beginning. Jensen has rescued his beloved stepson from the clutches of another creep.

"You didn't have to...come get me..." He says quietly, looking anywhere but Jensen's face.

"Your mom called. She was worried."

Jared laughs weakly. "Yeah, she's been doing a lot of that lately. She's changed. After you left, she...I suppose that doesn't matter anymore."

Jensen licks his lips without knowing, tilting up Jared's chin until they're gazing back at one another. "Why were you in that bar again...with that man?"

"Don't."

"Jared, please just--"

"Don't!" He yells, snatching away. He stands. "Don't act like you suddenly give a shit about me now, alright!? You fucking--You left me in that house! I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep without you!" The tears in his eyes are genuine, and Jensen stands up as well to comfort him, rubbing them away. "You told me you loved me, and you just...left me! I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I don't wanna hurt anymore, Jack! I don't wanna hurt!"

Jensen hugs him tight, allowing Jared to cry into his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. It's okay. Shhhh. I'm here, see? I love you, Jaybird. Always will. Don't cry. I'm right here with you. I'll never leave you again."

And Jensen made sure to keep that promise. That night, they picked up the pieces of their fractured relationship and started anew. Jensen and Sharon's divorce was final, and he allowed her to keep the house and a generous portion of the money. Jensen, finally admitting his feelings for his once stepson, proposed to him out in the open, in front of world.

There's nothing to hide anymore.

And why would he hide Jared? It was a stupid thing to do in the first place. He loves him so much, and he vows to become the best husband to him. 

"I love you, Jack."

**Fin**


End file.
